


Degenerates

by BananaButtStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Barebacking, Butt Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaButtStuff/pseuds/BananaButtStuff
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually, but maybe a supply closet wasn't the best choice of location.





	Degenerates

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble, about 1,000 words just to try and get myself back into the groove of writing again! 
> 
> I must thank KirinLust and InkAtHeart for inspiration, and along with them I have to thank bonebo for the motivation to make upload this mess. Luvuguys <3
> 
> Not beta read just yet, excuse my errors!

If anyone walked by, they would know exactly what was happening. No amount of suppressing themselves or holding back was going to work now, months of tension and frustration all poured into this moment. Genji’s moans, synthetic voice cracking, mingled with the sound of skin slapping together, McCree’s grunts as he snapped his hips forward and thrust his cock into that sweet hole with everything he had. It had all been inevitable. 

Genji had slowly been letting his walls down around Jesse, finding solace in his charm and comfort in his understanding. No one in Blackwatch had looked at the cyborg the way he did, not like a monster, not like a weapon or a machine, he was human to Jesse. It seems that was all it took to eventually end up here.

Their first kiss had been nearly violent, just like he was now, Genji had poured all his anger and frustration into it. A mingling of teeth and tongue, rough and forceful.

It only took one more after that before Jesse had pushed the other man into the nearest empty room, the smell of alcohol and cigars on his breath burning Genji’s nose and driving harder the arousal that he’d buried deep for years now. 

Within minutes Jesse had his fingers in Genji’s ass, pressing him down onto the crates filled with God knows what, sucking dark and harsh marks onto the skin around his neck and shoulder as he scissored and curled his thick fingers in all the best ways. Fuck anyone finding out, the Strike Commander himself could walk in on them and Genji would more than happily spread his legs to give the man a show. 

Broken Japanese and English spilled from him until he was begging for Jesse to fuck him with his fat cock, the cowboy was more than happy to oblige. He undid his belt with practised ease, not even bothering to take his pants off all the way, just enough to get his cock free so they could move on.

Jesse was already short of breath just at the sight Genji made, skin flushed and marked, his ass wet and loose, cock drooling onto the floor. “Gorgeous.” He barely managed the word and Genji offered only a whined protest in return. “Get on with it…” He hissed.

Unable to deny Genji much longer, Jesse easily made the first push of his cock into Genji, forcing a languid, wanton moan from the cyborg as he forced every inch in with one forceful thrust. The pace he picked up from there without barely a moment for either to adjust was harsh and nearly unforgiving, hands moving to dig his fingers into Genji’s hips, holding him down and holding him still to fuck him with everything he had.

Genji wasn’t sure if he wanted this to be something quick, getting out all their tension now while they had the chance, or if he wanted to make it last, savour it for all he could. Jesse seemed to make the decision for him, bringing one big hand down across his ass in a harsh slap that most definitely left a mark, a harsh and broken cry pulled from the cyborg in response. It only encouraged Jesse, another harsh smack as his hand connected with flesh a second time, and Genji could only whimper desperately. It had been far too long since he’d indulged in such things, toes curling against the concrete floor, clinging to the crates beneath him, his cries and moans cracked and increased in volume as his orgasm crept closer. The thick, throbbing cock fucking him deeper and deeper was near impossible not to come on and Genji could barely voice his approaching orgasm. “J-Jesse, I-” He gasped as a hand fisted in his hair, forcing his back into a sharp arch as Jesse pressed his lips right to his ear, low drawl and raspy breath right against his skin. “C’mon darlin’, cum for me, scream for me. Let everyone know just how good it feels…” 

Helpless to obey, Genji almost choked on a harsh gasp as he peaked, cock twitching as he spilled himself and made an even bigger mess on the crates and floor, ass tight like a vice around McCree’s cock. The cowboy was soon to follow, burying his loud moan into Genji’s shoulder and clamping his teeth down on the flesh there as he spilled everything he had into the other.

He continued to rut into Genji’s tight and willing ass, cum leaking from around his cock until the last waves of his orgasm had passed and he’d successfully worked Genji through his own and then some.

As the hand fisted in his hair let go to gently scratch and massage his scalp where it had been abused, Genji slumped against the crates, struggling to catch his breath with harsh breaths. McCree stayed exactly where he was, content to keep his cock just where it was until it softened and slipped free. Pressing a gentle kiss behind Genji’s ear, that’s when their audience decided to make himself known.

“Well I hope you two enjoyed yourselves, and I hope you enjoy bottom of the bucket missions for the next month so I don’t rat you out to Commander Morrison.” Gabriel scoffed from where he was leaned against the doorway. Jesse shot up like a rocket, standing ramrod straight in panic, failing to hide the mess they’d made. Genji was more than happy to just stay where he was with a grunt. 

“Ga-boss!! When did-” “Long enough. Get yourself cleaned up, you filthy degenerates.” Reyes shook his head before turning to leave, Jesse looking every part the guilty teenager caught red handed. “Y-yes sir…”


End file.
